


I Will Only Slow You Down

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, On the Run, Protective Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Nolan and Isaac are on the run from hunters. Nolan is injured and has to make a decision to ensure Isaac's safety.





	I Will Only Slow You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who wanted I Will Only Slow You Down for Nissaac, as part of Bad Things Happen Bingo

They need to get away from here. Nolan knows it. The hunters are quickly gaining on them, and try as Nolan might he just can’t seem to run fast enough. Not with his leg injured the way it is. Bastards. He knows they did it on purpose, thinking if he had to stop then so would Isaac. But Nolan can’t let that happen. He at least has a chance of making it out of this if he’s caught. But Isaac? No. They want him dead, and Nolan doubts it would be quick. They’d make him suffer. 

Isaac grabs his arm and tries to pull him along faster. Nolan does his best to keep up but his leg is killing him. He’s not going to make it much farther. He still tries though, wanting to put a little bit more distance between them and the hunters. 

They reach a stream and Nolan knows what he has to do. Isaac is looking around, trying to find the best way across, but Nolan already knows.

“Isaac.”

Isaac turns to him, his eyes wide. Nolan can’t remember the last time he ever saw him look so afraid, and he hates it. “What is it?”

“You need to go,” Nolan tells him. “Cross the stream.”

“What?” Isaac asks, stepping closer to him. “What about you?”

“I’ll head back and start a different way to throw them off,” Nolan tells him.

“No,” Isaac shakes his head. “No, you’ll come with me.”

“I can’t. I will only slow you down if I do. This is the only way.”

“I can’t just leave you here for them to find you,” Isaac says. 

Nolan gives him a lopsided smile, “You act as if I’m just going to let them take me.”

That seems to have the opposite effect of what Nolan wanted. Isaac growls and grips him by the arms, “If you try and fight them they will hurt you. You can’t…”

“If they catch you they will  _ kill _ you,” Nolan argues, his own hands coming up to Isaac’s shoulders. “I can’t let that happen, okay? I can’t lose you. I at least have a chance of surviving this. You don’t. So  _ please _ .”

Isaac looks like he wants to argue, but the sound of voices from not far off has them both stilling. Isaac turns back to him, his eyes worried but burning with something else, something Nolan hasn’t seen before. Then he’s kissing him, his mouth moving against Nolan’s in a way that leaves him feeling breathless. 

“I love you,” Isaac whispers when he pulls back. 

“I love you too,” Nolan tells him. “Now go. Get out of here.”

“I will find you,” Isaac says. “I’ll get help.”

“You better.”

Isaac starts backing away, his eyes not leaving Nolan’s as he moves across the stream. He looks at him one last time before turning and heading off into the trees. Nolan doesn’t waste another moment by the stream before turning and running away. He needs to put as much distance between himself and Isaac as possible, and give him a chance to get somewhere and call for help. 

Nolan doesn’t know how much longer he’s able to run before his legs give out. He tries to stand but only makes it another few feet before he’s stumbling back to the dry forest floor. When the hunters find him a few minutes later he just grins, knowing that Isaac is far away from here. He’ll face whatever they throw at him. Isaac will get back up, and then he’ll come for him. He knows it. For now, Nolan is at peace knowing that whatever happens, Isaac is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
